<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Line That Ties Me by praxidikai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928421">The Line That Ties Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai'>praxidikai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hypothesis [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha returns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hypothesis [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Line That Ties Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on Julia Stone's "The Line that Ties Me"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Zoe sat beside her by the library table, covered her hand with her own. “I’m sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Agatha sighed, “I should have seen it coming, you warned us”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think anyone is ever ready for it,” the doctor tilted her head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I don’t think they are.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing here?” prompted the younger Van Helsing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The former nun shrugged, “Healing?” she eyed her doppelganger, “Isn’t fair, is it? How long has it been?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A week,” answered the doctor, “He comes by, leaves us food, checks in every day.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You haven’t left the bedroom”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Didn’t sound like something you’d want to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Agatha rose, sighed, touched the younger woman’s shoulder, “Enough of that. Time to go back.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zoe watched her leave the Memory Palace.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a ghost among the walls of the apartment, the cold ground beneath her bare feet made no sound as she wandered around as if searching for a change in the world she used to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing,” he said from the shadows by his bedroom door, “No one”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And there shouldn’t be,” she shook her head, gazed on his direction, “What am I even looking for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count stepped her way with no rush on his feet. He shrugged, “Does it matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel it should,” her shoulders sank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped, sighed, “It wasn’t your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I should know,” she frowned, “I’m smarter than that,” she chewed at her lip, “Then again, I should have seen it coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it was obvious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sneered, “It isn’t as if humans didn’t need the obvious to be stated sometimes. We tend to forget the simplest of things, even as immortals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha faced her feet, “I guess I held myself above that. Vanity. I don’t even know if I was ever really pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it hurt less if you weren’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rationally, yes, it should”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet we’re not all rationality and reason. What comes now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her brows rose and she studied his figure in the darkness. “Whatever is there to happen? We move on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her frown deepened, “Is this what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count stepped into the moonlight flooding the hall, held her gaze as they stood face to face. “Can you continue, Agatha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There it was, in his eyes. The way out, surrender. It should fill her with relief, should make her want to run to Zoe with the news. Instead, made her lower her gaze, lick her lips, find her throat as dry as her mouth. Sandpaper. Something rising her spine, made her meet his eyes again, made her lips move, made her speak without a rational thought to justify it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulders sank an inch she wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t been paying attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A weird night it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blame it on the full moon, her mind offered. Full moons make things weird. And what is a little superstition when you’ve been consorting with your century-old enemy vampire?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>